Ysclyth
'Ysclyth - '''Prawdziwie Zrodzony Mroczny Eldar, Archont Kabały Szpona Cyriix i jeden z najsłynniejszych Drukharii którzy podnieśli bunt przeciwko Asdrubaelowi Vectowi.thumb|326px Ysclyth Był architektem tzw. Demonicznego Przewrotu, czyli próby obalenia Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta za pomocą armii demonów. Historia Tło Ysclyth pochodził z bardzo znanego Domu Szlacheckiego, który przez tysiąclecia władał Commorragh. Jego rodzina była jedną z najbardziej znanych i obawianych w całym Mrocznym Mieście. Stała ponad resztą Drukharii tak jak sami Drukharii stają ponad "gorszymi rasami". Wszystko zmieniło się jednak w dniu w którym Asdrubael Vect przejął władzę. Tego dnia jego ród stracił wszystko - władzę, pozycję i najprawdopodobniej również siedzibę pamiętającą czasy założenia Commorragh. By móc się uratować czy członkowie rodu którzy przeżyli podporządkowali się systemowi stworzonemu przez Lorda Vecta i założyli własną Kabałę, zwaną Szponem Cyriix. Ysclyth nie był obecny w czasie tych wydarzeń, niemniej wspomnienie hańby jakie doznała jego rodzina odbijało się echem w jego psychice. Jak wielu potomków Domów Szlacheckich, miał za złe Lordowi Vectowi zmianę "naturalnego porządku rzeczy". Była jednak jedna rzecz, która denerwowała go znacznie bardziej. Gdy Ysclyth został Archontem odkrył, że marzenia o całkowitej wolności i niezaprzeczalnej władzy są fikcją. Najwyższy Władca miał wszędzie swoich szpiegów. Każda akcja, każdy ruch, każdy szept musiał być dokładnie przemyślany, tak żeby Lord Vect nie znalazł pretekstu by wyrżnąć w pień całej Kabały. Desperacka Podróż W końcu Ysclyth nie wytrzymał pasma upokorzeń i postanowił wyruszyć ścieżką którą wyruszyło wielu innych Archontów. Postanowił zbuntować się przeciwko władzy Asdrubaela Vecta. Poszedł przy tym jednak o krok dalej, niż większość jemu podobnych. Ysclyth nakazał zbudować pod swoją posesją Bramę Osnowy, która prowadziła do Shaa-dom, dawnego księżycowego wymiaru Commorragh, który po nieudanym buncie El'uriaqa był całkowicie odcięty od Mrocznego Miasta. Na mocy rozkazu samego Najwyższego Władcy samo wspominanie o Shaa-dom karane było brutalną śmiercią, nie mówiąc już o czymś tak szalonym jak próba udania się na niego. Ysclyth podjął jednak tą próbę. Wyruszył przez portal, prosto na zagubiony w trzewiach Osnowy, księżycowy wymiar. Nikt, poza samym Archontem, nie wie dokładnie co zastał po drugiej stronie. Być może spotkał Angevere, zmutowaną Mroczną Eldarkę, będącą jedyną ocalałą z ataku Vecta. Mógł też napotkać jednego z demonów Tzeentcha, które kryły się w ruinach tego wymiaru. Jakkolwiek nie wyglądała ta podróż, Ysclyth powrócił z niej z nową wiedzą. Demoniczny Przewrót W 148M41 Ysclyth rozpoczął swój długi rytuał. Dzięki wiedzy jaką uzyskał z Shaa-dom nauczył się przyzywać do swojego pałacu najstraszliwsze demony Osnowy, z którymi następnie zawierał nieświęte pakty. One obiecywały mu posłuszeństwo a on oferował w zamian zniszczenie oraz dusze lojalistów Vecta. thumb|270px|Demoniczna inwazja - największy koszmar Mrocznych EldarówRytuał ten trwał do 248M41, kiedy Szpon Cyriix zgromadził w swojej posiadłości niewyobrażalnie liczną armię demonów. W tym samym roku Archont Ysclyth otwarcie wypowiedział Asdrubaelowi posłuszeństwo i wyruszył ku jego pałacowi na czele armii Kabalitów oraz bytów Osnowy. Początek inwazji szedł bardzo dobrze. Każdy kto stanął Ysclythowi na drodzę, kończył marnie. Lord Vect zareagował jednak szybko, zapewne podejrzewać od dawna co knuje zdrajca. Najwyższy Władca użył swoich uprawnień by aktywować starożytne systemy obronne obecne w dzielnicy w której siedzibę miał Szpon Cyriixa. Nagle i niespodziewanie cały dystrykt w którym przebywał Ysclyth został zamknięty pod kopułą stworzoną z niemożliwych do spenetrowania pól ochronnych. Demony z najróżniejszych cześci Osnowy uderzały gniewnie w starożytne systemy bezpieczeństwa, nie będąc jednak w stanie się przez nie przebić. Armia zdrajcy została uwięziona. Gdy jasnym stało się że Ysclyth nie będzie w stanie zapewnić swoim niewiernym sojusznikom obiecanych dusz, obrócili się oni przeciwko niemu. Wybuchła straszliwa masakra, w wyniku której cała Kabała Szponu Cyriixa została wyrżnięta w pień. A gdy ostatni z jego członków, Archont Ysclyth padł, demony utraciły swoją domenę w Commorragh i powróciły do Królestwa Chaosu. Tak zakończył życie Ysclyth - Drukharii zbyt dumny, by być niewolnikiem. Dziedzictwo Gdy demony zniknęły z Commorragh tarcze zostały wyłączone. Z rozkazu Lorda Vecta wstep na ruiny Szpony Cyriixa był całkowicie zabroniony. Stulecia później jednak znalazł się jeden śmiałek - Nyos Yllithan, który również pragnął obalić Asdrubaela Vecta. Dowiedział się on o istnieniu Bramy Osnowy pod posiadłością Ysclytha i postanowił wykorzystać ją w swojej własnej grze. Kanoniczny konflikt Do 2012 roku oficjalna wersja historii Ysclytha różniła się mocno od obecnej. Zamiast wyruszyć do Shaa-dom odkrył on po prostu starożytne zapiski w podziemiach swojej posiadłości, z których nauczył się przywoływać demony. Jego koniec również nieco się różnił - Lord Vect zamiast uruchomić pola ochronne, odciął jego dystrykt od reszty Commorragh, sprawiajac że Ysclyth był uwięziony po wieczność ze swoimi "żołnierzami". Sam Archont był też jedynie ciekawostką w kodeksach. Po premierze książki "Path of the Renegade" jego historia została jednak lepiej wyeksploatowana i to właśnie głównie w oparciu o nią powstała obecna wersja tej postaci. Źródła ''Codex: Dark Eldar (5th edition) pg. 23 Path of the Renegade (Andy Chambers) Rozdział I Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów